


Драгоценнейшая подруга моя

by orphan_account



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Драгоценнейшая подруга моя

Проще сказать, кому от него ничего не нужно. Хотя по здравому размышлению, Даламар признает, что это гораздо сложней, чем перечислить нуждающихся: тут он просто никого не может вспомнить. Всем в Ложе нужны его мнение, его советы и его присутствие. Даламар смутно подозревает, что они просто издеваются над выскочкой-эльфом; он про себя все понимает, и про то, кем они могут его считать, тоже, и потому сцепляет зубы и делает, что требуется — пусть подавятся.

Под конец Даламар чувствует, что у него кружится голова и начинает подташнивать от мелькающих людей и дел так, словно он заболевает морской болезнью. (На самом деле он чувствует себя так, словно сейчас швырнет чашку в сладко улыбающегося собеседника.)

Даламар ссылается на мигрень (хотя какая мигрень у эльфа; хотя какое им дело; хотя они сочувственно кивают и не возражают) и возвращается в Башню. Вероятно, они думают, что победили — они думают так напрасно. От морской болезни у Даламара есть средство такое надежное, что Даламару еще ни разу не приходилось сомневаться в нем.

Письмо Китиаре он пишет с верхней площадки Башни, разглядывая крыши Палантаса вдалеке и мелкими глотками отпивая травяной отвар, схожий с тем, что пил Рейстлин. Он неплохо бодрит, а Даламар не хотел бы уснуть в середине письма, достаточно и того, что он закапал его чернилами, задумавшись. Одному из чернильных пятен Даламар пририсовывает коротенькие ножки, хвост и ушастую голову, на его личных письмах всегда полно таких рисунков. 

Шутки ради Даламар пишет светскими и церемонными выражениями: знает, что Китиару такие письма смешат до невозможности, хотя порой случается, что, не разобравшись в каком-нибудь мудреном обороте, она приходит с письмом к Соту — вот уж кто, еще будучи соламнийским рыцарем, навострился в правильном понимании любезных фраз. Иногда Даламар умудряется даже писать ей в такой манере по-настоящему длинные письма: ему это доставляет удовольствие, да и Китиаре тоже, хотя она читает их урывками, когда выдается свободная минута. Она никогда не отвечает, но встречаясь с ней Даламар всегда понимает, что прочесть она все же прочла.

«Драгоценнейшая подруга моя», — выводит Даламар и с наслаждением представляет себе Китиару: искусанную комарами, грязную, только что гонявшую солдат по плацу, и читающую его письмо, хлопая себя со смехом по бедру перчаткой.

«Долгие дни я был лишен вашего общества, и каждое мгновение из них было самым мучительным в моей жизни…»

Китиара в его мыслях торопливо жует мясо, горелое снаружи и сырое внутри, читая его письмо, и, вытирая пальцы о штанину, говорит Соту: «Видал, как надо говорить бабе, что соскучился?». Соту, правда, не поможет даже все время изъясняться куртуазными оборотами. Единственные мужчины, в которых влюблена Китиара — ее меч и дракон. А у тех мужчин, с которыми она спит, должны быть живые тела и крепко стоящий член. И чем дольше он стоит — тем лучше.

«Теперь же, когда я чувствую себя вправе ненадолго оставить дела Ложи…»

— Заездили, пидарасы, — сочувственно кивает воображаемая Китиара, и Даламар усмехается и дописывает:

«…я имею удовольствие пригласить вас в свою Башню». 

Китиара непременно приподняла бы брови, поджала губы (почти такую же гримасу регулярно делал Рейстлин, сам того не замечая, и потому Даламар частенько говорил ему глупости — просто чтобы взглянуть на нее лишний раз) и хихикнула: «Так и писал бы — поебаться до смерти охота». Китиара так восхитительно человечна и непохожа на томных и нежных эльфиек, полна такой бурлящей жизни и прямолинейности, что приводит Даламара в восторг одним этим. 

Даламар обмакивает перо в чернильницу и, ухмыляясь, заканчивает:

«А то поебаться до смерти охота».

***  
Дракон рушится на Башню с неба, как гроза: полыхает на свету чешуя, крылья заслоняют собой солнце, так что вокруг мигом темнеет, шумят громче, чем иной ливень, поднимают ветер… даже дракон у Китиары — сплошная стихия, и Даламар, стоящий на крыльце и, заслонившись ладонью от света, глядящий, как она мчится вниз, улыбается. Придерживает разметавшиеся от ветра длинные волосы, чувствует, как подол мантии хлещет по ногам — и неторопливо спускается навстречу Китиаре, легко спрыгивающей с седла. 

— Тихо, — воркует Китиара, поглаживая дракона по синему горячему боку рукой, затянутой в перчатку, — тихо, Скай.

Скай — единственный мужчина, с кем она когда-либо ворковала, Даламара забавляет смотреть, как Китиара возится со своим драконом. 

Скай шумно вздыхает, повернув к ней голову на длинной шее, так что короткие кудряшки Китиары растрепались бы еще больше — если бы было, что растрепать после такого-то полета. Он глядит на Китиару с обожанием.

— Красавец мой, — любовно говорит Китиара, похлопывая его по морде, как лошадь, и оборачивается к Даламару. 

— Ты это мне? — ухмыляется Даламар, подходя к ней. Китиара окидывает его взглядом, который больше подошел бы мужчине — оценивающим и раздевающим. Кого другого, может, и смутила бы — но не Даламара точно. 

— Нет, — ухмыляется она в ответ — в точности с тем же выражением, как и он сам. 

А потом Даламару полагается приветственный поцелуй — не руки же им друг другу пожимать, в самом-то деле. Они целуются прямо здесь, Китиара прижимается спиной к ходящему ходуном драконьему боку, Даламар одной рукой обнимает ее, другой поглаживает ее ягодицу, пока их языки сталкиваются в поцелуе. Ладонь Китиары в это время ложится ему на член, сжимая сквозь плотную ткань мантии и кожу ее собственной перчатки. Китиара в более выигрышном положении, облапать ее толком Даламар не может: слишком уж толстые штаны (а попробуй в других сядь в драконье седло) и кожаная куртка на ней, неудобно. К тому же, ему в колено тычется меч в простых кожаных ножнах, висящий на бедре Китиары. 

Китиара одуряюще пахнет живой женщиной, а не эльфийской миниатюрой или утонченной волшебницей (Даламару кажется, они все состоят из шпилек, красок и шелестящих тканей, как куклы). По правде говоря, она пахнет драконом, кожей и железом, а еще, о боги, Даламар чувствует запах цветочных притираний и невольно улыбается, — Китиара все же женщина и любит все эти штуковины. Если бы она сказала, Даламар надарил бы ей таких, каких она больше нигде не найдет — просто так, потому что она хорошая любовница. Но он знает, что Китиара не скажет, и знает, что она разыграет превеликое презрение ко всему этому, женственному и изысканному, если он попытается сделать это сам, без просьбы. («Куры», — брезгливо говорит Китиара. — «Пусть чистят перья, если больше заняться нечем».) Даламар целует ее под ухом, прижимая к себе, и ему на мгновение кажется, что в ее волосах запутался холодный ветер. Иногда он позволяет себе такие нелепые, совершенно эльфийские мысли. 

Потом он все-таки запускает ладонь ей за пазуху, находит рукой ее грудь под свободной рубахой, чувствует, как напрягается сосок. Китиара смеется — великолепным пошлым и хрипловатым смешком, который Даламар обожает — и упирается ладонью ему в грудь, отстраняя. 

— Верю, что до смерти, — весело говорит она. — Пошли в Башню, здесь, что ли, трахаться?

***  
…шелк белый. Шелк — белее снега, почти больно глазам от этого простого и ясного цвета, расплескавшегося по постели. Даламар специально выбирал — для Китиары, смуглой и черноволосой, ему хочется взглянуть на нее в этой огромной белой постели. К тому же, Китиара любит роскошь и шелк (сам-то Даламар считает его скорее неудобным), так что, возможно, ее это позабавит тоже.

— Ну ничего себе! — смеется Китиара, глядя на все это белое великолепие. — Ничего, что я на него гляжу? Не испачкаю, нет?

— Да хоть в сапогах по нему пройдись, — разрешает Даламар, вынимая из волос скалывающую их костяную брошь. 

Сапоги Китиара стягивает. Потом снимает штаны, сбрасывает куртку и рубаху — и бросается на шелк спиной, нагишом. Коричневая, золотая от солнца, черноволосая, худая — на ослепительно белом. Даламар даже прекращает раздеваться сам, глядя на нее — так это кажется ему красиво. Потом все-таки стаскивает собственную мантию, бросает поверх вещей Китиары (в другом случае он сложил бы ее аккуратно), но не теперь — уж точно не теперь.

У Даламара светлая кожа, светлая не по-человечески, по-эльфийски, молоко, белый шелк — он не сам это придумал, про молоко он слышал от человеческих женщин, про шелк он видит своими глазами, оперевшись ладонью о край постели. Его рука — не так уж намного темнее этого шелка, это… почти странно. Даламар на мгновение отрешенно думает, что в черной своей мантии он наверняка похож на свежего покойника, такой бледный, раньше ему не приходило это в голову, хотя он много раз видел себя в зеркале. Ему говорит об этом только белый шелк. 

— Эй, ты чего? — спрашивает Китиара, удивленно, почти тревожно, протягивает к нему руку с обломанными ногтями, и Даламар склоняется к ее руке почти с облегчением. Словно от того, что он перестанет смотреть — он заодно сможет перестать и думать. 

Ладонь Китиары ложится ему на загривок, сминая волосы, волосы у него, все так же отрешенно и пусто думает Даламар, слишком длинные, отрезать, что ли, Китиара вот коротко стрижет. Нелепо, глупо, уродливо, все нелепо, глупо, уродливо, думает Даламар, пока к нему приближаются губы Китиары — жесткие, потрескавшиеся и обветренные. Он так устал.

А потом Даламар не думает больше ни о чем. 

Он целует Китиару в губы, в шею, в ямку между ключиц (Китиара смеется: «Ну что ты трешься как кошка? Мне щекотно!»; она не слишком понимает и любит всякие эльфийские нежности), тычется губами в ее плечо, залитое солнечным светом, сияющее, как медное. Китиара вся — медь. Она оскорбилась бы, услыхав подобное, решила бы, что Даламар относит ее к тем шлюхам, кому и медной монеты довольно — Даламар это хорошо знает, но ничего подобного ему произносить вслух в голову не приходит. Он просто знает, что Китиара — медь.

У Китиары маленькая грудь, ложится ему в ладонь, как плод, и Даламар припадает губами к соску. Может быть, Китиара и трахается с ним, но Даламар ее пьет — ее жизненную силу, ее беспечную легкость, ее смех. 

Даламар пьет их из впалой чаши живота Китиары — как она хохочет, как ерзает под ним («Мне щекотно, слышишь?!»), собирает губами по каплям пота с ее бедер, разъезжающихся перед ним, с влаги ее лона (Китиара выгибается, лопатками — по скользкому шелку, стонет низко, взахлеб, когда Даламар ласкает ее языком).

Китиара сжимает в кулаке его волосы, стискивает до боли, но Даламар не отнимает — боль — это тоже хорошо, это помогает чувствовать себя живым. 

Но даже когда она кончает, и потом, когда они снова сплетаются в объятьях, и худая рука Китиары притягивает его к себе, обняв за шею, — Даламар по-прежнему чувствует себя усталым и опустошенным.

И скользит коленом по шелку вниз, с края кровати. 

Даламар еще успевает схватиться за простыню, сжать ее в кулаке, как Китиара недавно держала его волосы, другой рукой — попытаться удержаться за, стыдно сказать, бок Китиары. И съезжает набок, подворачивает руку, всей спиной и затылком прикладывается о пол так, что дух вышибает — больше от испуга и неожиданности, чем от боли, на полу все-таки ковер. Сверху на него валится Китиара, подбородком бьется о его плечо, коленом — въезжает куда-то в бок.

— О, — потрясенно выдавливает Даламар. 

С края кровати ему на плечо и на ковер возле виска продолжает стекать вниз поток белого шелка, который они тянут, возясь на полу. 

— Ага, — отвечает ему Китиара с такими же округлившимися глазами — а потом смеется, хохочет прямо-таки в голос, садясь задом на его бедра. 

— Ну ничего себе потрахались! — восклицает она, Даламар чувствует, как она ерзает ягодицами по его ногам, глядит, как подпрыгивают ее кудряшки, когда она смеется, и невольно улыбается сам. Действительно, ничего себе. 

— Ты цела? — спрашивает он, поглаживая Китиару по пояснице. 

— Колено ушибла о херню какую-то, — жизнерадостно отвечает Китиара, поднимает уголок простыни. — Слушай, я туда больше не полезу. Давай на полу?

— Эта херня — мои ребра, — ворчит Даламар и притягивает ее к себе, не обращая внимания на жесткий ворс, колющий спину. 

***  
На кровать Китиара так и не возвращается. Правда, лениво натягивает на себя простыню, когда Даламар встает с пола, чтобы налить им обоим вина — ковер ей, понимаете ли, жесткий, усмехается Даламар, это Китиаре-то.

Скоро, правда, ей надоедает ждать, пока Даламар откупорит бутылку (забыл сделать это заранее, возись вот теперь, Китиара, правда, предложила с пола отбить горлышко совсем, но Даламара такая идея абсолютно не устраивает). 

Белый шелк — как морская пена. Китиара поднимается из него, как древняя богиня из моря, шелк стекает по ее груди, обнажая темные, стоящие торчком, соски. Путается между бедер, горячих от похоти (между ними, знает Даламар, до сих пор влажно от его семени и ее собственной смазки), падает на пол. Китиара на него наступает, направляясь к Даламару, стоящему возле столика у окна. Он тоже совершенно голый, и, хоть только что кончил, задыхаясь в белой шелковой пене, член у него снова стоит. 

Китиара обхватывает его рукой, рука у нее маленькая, но мозолистая, как у мужчины, и очень горячая. Даламар прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь движениям этой жесткой руки, ему почти кажется, что он только что входил в совсем другую женщину — лоно у Китиары нежное, проникать в ее плоть было сладко-сладко. Ее рука — почти раскаленная, ее рука — жестокая, это больше больно, чем приятно. Это больше похоже на изнасилование.

Даламар стонет, не открывая глаз и откинувшись на подоконник, шире разведя ноги, так, словно женщина здесь он. Китиара придвигается ближе, склоняется над ним — так откидываться назад тоже больно, ребро подоконника впивается в спину, а груди Китиары касаются его груди, и ее рука орудует у него между ног, сжимая член и яички. 

В какое-то мгновение она прекращает двигаться, но по-прежнему крепко держит его член. 

— Как жаль, — еле слышно шепчет Китиара ему на ухо, — что здесь некому увидеть тебя. 

— Тебе бы этого хотелось? — так же шепотом спрашивает Даламар. Он продолжает стоять, откинувшись в нелепой унизительной позе, раздвинув ноги и не открывая глаз. Одна мысль о чьем-то взгляде делает эту позу еще унизительней, а хватку Китиары — еще более хозяйской.

— Да. — Китиара кончиками пальцев легонько поглаживает его между ног, этого достаточно, чтобы дразнить распаленное тело, но слишком мало, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Даламар замирает, почти не дыша, ожидая следующего ее движения и слыша, как гулко бухает в груди сердце. — Я поставила бы тебя перед ним и заставила бы поднять руки за голову, чтобы ты не мог прикрыться. (Китиара легонько проводит ногтями вдоль его члена, и Даламар с шумом втягивает в себя воздух.) А потом… — она делает крохотную паузу.

— А потом? — хрипло бормочет Даламар. 

— Мы запретили бы тебе шевелиться, — рука Китиары оставила его член и ползет вверх по животу, — и поиграли бы с тобой, с твоими сосками (Китиара проводит по одному из них горячим шершавым языком, Даламар беззвучно ахает), твоей шеей (Китиара кусает его в шею, и Даламар сильнее откидывает голову, подставляясь), твоим членом… 

Ее ладонь снова соскальзывает вниз, стискивая член так, что Даламар стонет больше от боли, чем от наслаждения. Пальцы другой руки сжимают сосок, и под сомкнутыми веками Даламара их двое: Китиара и кто-то еще, незнакомый, жадно и бесцеремонно лапающий его и глядящий на член, торчащий между ног, слишком вызывающе торчащий, чтобы хотя бы на миг усомниться, что ему не нравится. Даламар почти ощущает ладони, шарящие по телу, и вдруг сознает: это должен быть один из тех, кто связывал его, совершенно голого и перепуганного до смерти, когда его изгоняли из Сильванести. Когда его вышвырнули на человеческие земли связанным и с завязанными глазами, беспомощным. Как сейчас. 

Даламар упивается своей беспомощностью и покорностью, ему доставляет удовольствие даже боль от впившегося в спину подоконника, и когда Китиара целует его, он раскрывает губы навстречу, позволяет ее языку изнасиловать свой рот, горячо и влажно. Он не смеет сопротивляться, иначе в рот ему протолкнут уже член. Даламар тонет в собственной фантазии, где ему не позволено сомкнуть губы, а чужой крупный член ходит у него во рту, и он может только, сдавленно всхлипывая, языком ласкать его головку, а потом ему придется проглотить сперму. Даламар воображает, как сглатывает, давясь и задыхаясь, а Китиара, прижавшись губами к его уху (ее соски трутся о его грудь), нашептывает ему, как они насиловали бы его вдвоем. Тот, другой, сзади, Даламар чувствует, как между ягодиц проталкивается в отверстие ануса ее палец (головка его члена, конечно же), и тихо стонет. 

Кричит он только когда горячие (огненные) губы склонившейся Китиары смыкаются на его члене, и Даламар кончает так, что кружится голова. 

***  
Он приходит в себя, лежа на ковре, Китиара, лениво развалившаяся рядом, и поставившая себе на живот тарелку с виноградом, стащенную со стола, наблюдает за ним, бросая в рот ягоды. 

— Ну ты даешь, — говорит она. 

Даламар слабо улыбается, протягивает руку и подцепляет кисть винограда. Очень хочется пить, но сил подняться нет, и ладно, виноград тоже подойдет. 

— Сам не ожидал, — выговаривает он с некоторым трудом, раздавив зубами ягоду. — Устал.

— Я ж тебе говорила: бросай ты эту паскудную Ложу, пусть ебутся друг с другом сами.

Даламар тихо смеется.

— Я с ними не ебусь. Я ебусь с тобой. Они просто пытаются выебать меня морально, но хрен они смогли. 

Китиара удовлетворенно ему улыбается, Даламар улыбается в ответ. Потом все-таки поднимается с места — сначала вставая на колени и только потом, опираясь на стол, ноги подкашиваются и дрожат колени — в полный рост. Он чувствует звенящую пустую гулкость в голове и никакой — совершенно никакой! — потребности бежать решать дела Ложи. Вместо этого Даламар тянется за бокалом, следя, чтобы не опрокинуть, наливает в него вино и, снова прикрыв глаза, долго пьет, вдыхая запах вина и летнего воздуха за окном. А еще — полного запахом тел и секса воздуха в их спальне. 

Он чувствует себя очень живым и совершенно свободным. Рука, сжимающая бокал, чуть дрожит, и Даламар постукивает его краем себя по зубам — но это его только забавляет. 

— Дай мне тоже вина! — требует Китиара с пола. Даламар наливает бокал, но, развернувшись, чуть накреняет руку, совершенно случайно, и вино выплескивается через край, прямо в золотистую чашу ее живота.

Китиара взвизгивает совершенно по-девчоночьи, когда прохладное вино льется на горячую кожу, откатывается в сторону, так что струйка вина продолжает литься на ковер (Даламар выпрямляет руку только с усилием). Ковер, правда, тут никого не волнует.

— Мстишь, да? — спрашивает она, широко улыбаясь. 

Даламар смеется.

— Руки трясутся, заездила, — отвечает он. Ставит бокал, подхватывает за горлышко целую бутылку, если он ее не уронит, то выйдет даже удобней, и садится на ковер рядом с Китиарой. Бутылку она немедленно у него отнимает, пьет, запрокинув голову, и Даламар смотрит на ее торчащий локоть, на бесстыдно выставленные вперед груди и самозабвенно-довольное лицо — и улыбается. 

Китиара целует его влажными губами, на которых вкус вина и винограда. На этих губах — вкус легкомысленной свободы всего мира, ее там больше, чем у всех кендеров вместе взятых. 

Даламар поглаживает ее кончиками пальцев по щеке, перечеркнутой полоской шрама, которая становится по-настоящему заметна только если Китиара краснеет. Он и увидел-то его в первый раз в постели, когда пунцовая от вина и секса Китиара разлеглась рядом, Даламар до сих пор помнит, как скользнул взглядом с ее губ, распухших от поцелуев и минетов, на этот тонкий шрам. У Китиары он не один — она вся расписана белесыми полосами, чаще всего широкими, уродливыми и хорошо видными на смуглой коже, как причудливым узором, Даламар их все целовал, их все вылизывал, их все гладил, он любит их, как знаки того, кем является Китиара на самом деле и, кажется, ей это льстит. Этот — почти тайный, хоть он на глазах у всех — Даламар ценит больше всего, вот и теперь ведет по нему указательным пальцем. 

Китиара не понимает всех этих ласковых медленных прикосновений и умерла бы со смеху, если бы Даламар сказал ей, что она кажется ему потрясающим произведением искусства, так не похожего на плавное и изысканное искусство эльфов. Даламар не говорит, а сама Китиара терпит нелепые привычки своего любовника тереться о нее как кошка. Во всем остальном он хорош и дает ей то, чего она хочет, и так, как она этого хочет. А если любит иногда, чтобы трахали его, а не он — так со всеми случается, когда они заебутся, так считает Китиара — однажды она сказала это Даламару, и он хорошо запомнил и принял к сведению. 

Правда, в таких случаях Даламар — вот как теперь — слишком устает, чтобы немедленно вернуться в постель, даже если постель у них теперь тоже на полу. Китиара способна находиться там сутками, и он — единственный ее любовник, кто оказался столь же неутомим, как она сама. Но он скоро отдохнет, и они уж точно вернутся в постель еще к вечеру, проведут вместе эту ночь и следующий день, переплетаясь телами, трахаясь всеми возможными способами. В минуты передышки Китиара, может быть, расскажет немного о своих занятиях; Даламар любит, как она делает это, лежа на спине и шевеля пальцами ноги, пятка которой упирается в согнутое колено другой — а потом Китиара улетит. У них обоих полно своих дел.

***  
Так оно все и выходит. Китиара лежит посередине ковра (Даламар, вытянувшись на боку и опираясь на локоть — рядом, глядит на ее профиль) и, задрав ногу на колено другой и помахивая яблоком, которое держит в руке, рассказывает ему о вещах, которые беспокоят ее. Даламар, правда, очень слабо представляет себе, каким образом «этот козел вонючий Лурк» мог «охуеннейший меч испоганить» одной только неправильной заточкой, или как именно надо гонять солдатню, чтобы «даже не думали пасть разевать, думают, я баба, так им все можно? Хер угадали!». Вообще-то, Даламар честно старается разобраться; Даламар, может быть, даже был бы не прочь как-нибудь ей помочь, если бы знал как. Ну, если бы вообще хоть какое-то представление имел о жизни Китиары. 

Даламар слушает, как похабщина и ругательства, вперемешку льющиеся в речи Китиары, постепенно исчезают — она и сама смягчается, высказавшись и расслабляясь. Потом Китиара переворачивается на бок, лицом к нему. 

— Яблоко будешь? — спрашивает, с хрустом откусив в очередной раз. 

— Давай.

Даламар забирает у нее яблоко, кусает другой его бок, слизывает с губ сладкий сок. Китиара немедленно отнимает его снова. Задумчиво глядит на яблоко, словно соображая что-то (Даламар ждет, что она решит), потом говорит:

— Ты в драконах понимаешь что-нибудь?

— Немного. 

— Погляди крыло у Ская. Кажется, ему стало тяжелей выходить из пике. 

— Сейчас? — Даламар приподнимается.

— Можно потом, яблоко доешь сначала, — подумав, разрешает Китиара. — Не забудь только.

— Не забуду, — обещает Даламар. Китиара слишком редко о чем-то его просит, чтобы он забывал о таких вещах. 

Яблоко они доедают вдвоем. Потом Даламар все-таки поднимается, набрасывает на себя мантию и, дождавшись, пока оденется Китиара, спускается вниз. По дороге Китиара подхватывает очередную бутылку вина.

— А тебе не хватит? — на ходу спрашивает Даламар. — Тебе же лететь еще.

— Я умею пить, — отмахивается Китиара. Она наблюдает за тем, как Даламар осматривает крыло Ская, придирчиво и ревниво, словно ожидает, что Даламар прямо тут его оторвет и попрыгает сверху. Даламар смутно подозревает, однако, что, если Скаю вдруг вздумается откусить ему голову, Китиара разве что хлопнет его ладонью по носу со словами «Плохой мальчик» (когда Даламар слышит, как Китиара, предпочитающая разговаривать, как в казарме, воркует над своим драконом всякое «мальчик» и «красавец», он почти ревнует; интересно, каково тогда Соту, на глазах у которого Китиара каждый день обхаживает своего дракона).

Даламар разворачивает упругое теплое крыло, кажущееся удивительно хрупким под пальцами, словно одного движения хватит, чтобы переломить его. На деле-то, знает он, такое крыло может сбить с ног человека (или эльфа) все тем же одним движением и при известной доле удачи отбить удар копья или стрелы.

Скай, изогнув длинную шею, глядит на него внимательно и недовольно — ну в точности то же выражение, что и у беспокоящейся Китиары, усмехается Даламар, осторожно осматривая крыло.

— Да ничего страшного, — говорит он наконец. — Просто линять твой Скай начал, чешется у него основание крыла. 

— Он обычно линяет со спинного гребня.

— Поди, взгляни сама.

Китиара в самом деле подходит, подозрительно разглядывает основание крыла, потом с явным облегчением щелкает Ская в нос и треплет его по лобастой голове. 

— Падла ты паскудная, — с чувством говорит она. — Пошли, вино допьем.

— Это ты его зовешь пить с тобой вино? — посмеивается Даламар, почесывая Ская у спинного гребня. 

— Я зову тебя, — фыркает Китиара и тыкает его кулаком в плечо. — Пошли уже, зануда.

Они сидят на крыльце Башни, передавая друг другу бутылку (затылок Китиары на плече Даламара), до самого вечера, пока не начинает смеркаться. Бутылка к тому времени успевает опустеть, но они все равно не встают. Это… уютно. Даламару, честно говоря, давно не было так уютно. 

***  
Даламар провожает Китиару в сумерках второго дня: она любит летать ночью, вспарывая небо как удар копья, взблеск наконечника — и темнота. Не то, чтобы он действительно ее провожал — в сущности, он всего лишь стоит у окна своей спальни, наблюдая, как Китиара лихо запрыгивает в седло (пожалуй, даже слишком лихо для той, кто последние два дня провел в постели, не сводя бедер; Китиара откровенно рисуется, и Даламар смотрит на это с удовольствием). Улетая, Китиара проносится мимо его окна — и почти сразу теряется на фоне темнеющего неба.

Даламар опускается в кресло, откинувшись затылком на спинку. Он смотрит, как медленно опускается ночь за окном, словно окутывая Башню синим покрывалом, синим, как дракон Китиары, синими становятся тени у его ног, синее, синее, синее все, Даламар тонет в нем, как в белом шелке, как в огне собственных фантазий, как…

Даламар глубоко мерно дышит.

Он пуст. Он никому ничего не должен и никому не нужен. Даламар пуст и чист, как распростертое, раскрытое небо, в которое он смотрит. 

Он полон. Он полон смехом и прикосновениями, ругательствами и свободой. Даламар полон, как полно синевой, сочной и чистой, небо, в которое он смотрит. 

В которое умчалась Китиара, унося с собой его усталость, пыльную и пригибающую к земле, его слабость, его ответственность и его готовность отдаваться на милость победителя. Китиара — суть всего того, что ценит Даламар в людях, кроме, разве что, знаний, но знаний у него достаточно и своих, хватит на двоих. 

Даламар закрывает глаза и думает о том времени, когда сможет свести все дела Китиары к себе, в единую точку, где сплетутся все ними. О том времени, когда она станет только его женщиной. Это хорошая мечта, лучшая из мечт Даламара и — при всей неистовости характера Китиары — самая спокойная. Даламар не знает еще, как это сделать, и не торопится — время у них еще есть. 

Даламар думает о Китиаре, откинувшись затылком на спинку кресла, и постепенно соскальзывает в ленивую мирную дрему.

…утро застает его спящим здесь же, в кресле; сны его безмятежны.


End file.
